


Shut Up and Dance (LALU)

by PrettyStarsInTheSky



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Goddesses, Gods, Lot of POV's changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyStarsInTheSky/pseuds/PrettyStarsInTheSky
Summary: Lucy gets kicked out of Team Natsu. Secrets are revealed. Along the way she meets many people, who become her friends and ofcourse there are also enemies.This is Lalu fanfiction. Don't like don't read it. There will be hints of other pairing but not much.I don't own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima.This story was inspired by Shut Up And Dance by Walk The Moon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Kicked Out**

It was a normal day at the guild. Natsu was screaming for someone to fight him. Gray was stripping, Erza was enjoying a strawberry cake. Lisanna was calming Natsu down. Elfman was screaming how everbody was a man. Mirajane was busy with matchmaking. Cana was drinking. Juvia was stalking Gray'sama'. Gajeel together with PanterLily listing to shrimp aka Levy when she was talking about the book she just read. The Thunder Tribe was in there corner thinking about what their beloved leader was doing now. Happy was giving fish to Carla. And little Wendy was talking to Romeo with a blush on her face. The rest was partying like always. They were still celebrating the return of Lisanna from the 'dead' , this was going on for six months. The only thing that was missing in the guild was a blond female mage. But nobody seemed to notice. They were all too busy with partying. And fighting. 

_Lucy's home_

_Lucy's POV_  
I was sitting in my dark room. I hadn't been out for days. I only came out when rent was due. And when I had to buy food at the market to survive. Damn, why did they have to ignore me for months. Like I wasn't there to begin with. Like I wasn't the reason that they formed the team. I understand that they love her and they would celebrate for the return of what they thought a 'dead' nakama. But they didn't have to ignore another nakama.   
Well I should go to the guild. Rent is due next week. Can't wait for tomorrow the seal will be released, so I can go on a difficult mission that brings in more money.

_At the guild_

_Still Lucy's POV_  
I gently push the doors open of the guild. Seeing that everybody was doing what they were usually doing, I smiled sadly. They would go on with their normal lives even without me. Realizing this makes my heart stab with pain. But i had to get going. I had to pay rent. So I walked over to the request board. Picked one with a reward with enough jewels to pay for my rent and food. Walked over to Mirajane to get approval of the job. When i walked over to the bar, Team Natsu walks over to me. The next thing they say makes my heart break. "Lucy we kicked you off the team because you are too weak. We always have to protect you or you hide behind your spirits." says Natsu. "We are replacing you with Lissanna" says Gray. "You could go solo and become stronger," says Erza.  
I was filled with rage. How could they do that to me, after ignoring me for months they had the nerve to throw me away like trash. "Fine" I say. "If this is how you treat nakama I don't even want to be part of your team or this guild". I remove my pink guild mark with my own magic right before the eyes of my now former guild mates. And stormed out of the guild with tears in my eyes.

_Outside_

I ran and ran. Not caring if anybody saw my tears. Into to my apartment.

_Meanwhile at the guild_

They were shocked. Did a member just leave? They were confused, who just left?

 


	2. Broken Seal and Unexpected Meeting

**Chapter 2: Broken Seal and Unexpected Meeting**

_Lucy's home_

_Lucy's POV_

  
In a hurry I pack all the things I absolute need and are important to me. Like the letters to my mother and the last letter that my father wrote to me. I pack them all in a small backpack. When I was all packed I go to the landlady. I knock on the door and the landlady answers the door.  
"Here is the last rent. You may do what you please with the stuff in my room. I am going away to a new beginning", I say. The landlady smiles at me sadly and nods. "I will miss you Lucy, good luck with your new beginning". I give a nod and wave goodbye.

 

_Time skip of 5 hours in the Forest of Starlight_

  
I am finally in the forest, after walking 6 hours in foot I am finally at my birthplace. The Forest of Starlight, it has is name because it is always dark, the only light that there is, is from the stars. Here is where I was created. (No not like that perv's) And it's the perfect place to have the seal broken.   
I will camp here tonight, and wait for tomorrow. Finally I will have my true power, but he will come back is my last though as I drift off to dreamland.

_Flashback/Dream_

_I was standing together with the others. Facing our biggest enemy. He was one of our own once, but he has betrayed us. We had to stop him before he would devour the world in to darkness and pain. We, the gods, were responsible for the mess. So we had to clean it up. It was a long battle. And we hold our ground, until our last breath. But it was to long. I saw the others fall beside me. Only I was left standing. I was hit hard in the stomach. Gasping for air, I was gathering my last powers._

**_Come, Spiritus of Levitate and Tenebris_ **

**_Hear my plea_ **

**_Let your power shine_ **

**_And punish those who have done wrong_ **

**_INCARCERO_ **

_This spell sealed him away, but also my powers. That was the price to pay for the spell. And then everything went black._

_When I woke up I was in the hands of beautiful lady. Who resemble me a lot. And i noticed i was a change into a little baby. She, Layla took me in together with her husband Jude. And named me Lucy Heartfillia._

I woke up and notice that the stars are gone. That means it's the next morning. Soon the seal will break. Suddenly I hear something and I look behind me. I am surprised that I see it's a human. I am confused there should be no one here. And it isn't any human, its Laxus.

''What Laxus?! What are you doing here?''

_Laxus POV_ _  
_I see a person, that's weird there should be no one here.

''What Laxus?! What are you doing here?'' I hear her saying. She seems familiar. Then it hit me! It's Lucy!

_No one's POV_ __  
''What are you doing here Blondie?'' Laxus said.  
''Don't call me Blondie, you are blond too you know. And I asked you first.'' Lucy replied.   
''Well I am here because I am traveling when I was banned from the guild, and I just one of the many forest I have seen in my travels'' Laxus said.   
''Oh I guess I am doing the same. Yesterday I was kicked out of Team Natsu and replaced with Lisanna after they ignored me for six months. So I left the guild. Now I am traveling and waiting until the seal is broken.'' Lucy said.

_Laxus POV_  
I am shocked. Blondie was kicked out of her team and replaced by Lisanna. Wait Lisanna was dead.

''Oh yeah you weren't there when everybody from the guild was transport to a parallel world named Edolas. I will explain. Well Lisanna hadn't dead that day. She was transport to Edolas and lived there with the Edolas Fairy Tail. But when we came there, because we had to save the guild, who were turned into a giant lacrima, of the king of Edolas. But that story is for another time. Well anyway she was also transport back with us to Earthland when we had done or duty there. And that is how Lisanna came back from the 'dead'.'' Lucy explained.

I was stunned, so she was alive all this time. Well I am glad that she is back but why did they kicked Blondie out of the team?  
''Blondie why did they kicked you out of the team? And what seal were you talking about? '' I asked.   
''Well they said I was weak and I hide behind my spirits. But they don't know the first thing about me. They only my human live, but when the seal is broken I turn back how I really look. And I get all my original powers back. I am really a goddess of Darkness and Light. You will see that in a moment, so please close your eyes for a second.'' Lucy said.

I was shocked again. Blondie is a goddess! What does that mean? And then there was a blinding light.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spiritus - Spirits
> 
> Levitate - Light
> 
> Tenebris - Darkness
> 
> Incarcero - Imprison


	3. Light

**Chapter 3: Light**

_Lucy's POV_  
There was a blinding light coming from me. Laxus shut his eyes quickly. I feel that my power is returning to me. My hair becomes longer; my clothing is changing in to a beautiful purple and white gown. And my staff materialized in my hand. But there is something missing.

 

_Laxus POV_  
When I open my eyes, I see Blondie in a beautiful gown and long blond hair. With a staff in her hand. I am shocked; she was telling the truth about being a goddess. She looks stunning. She was already beautiful, but now she gorgeous. Every man or women would be fall head over heels for her. Not that I would allow anybody to touch my Lucy. Wait what my Lucy? I barely know her. I have never really talked to her. But now I think about she is really gorgeous. No, bad Laxus!

 

“Well how do I look?” ask Lucy. “And I think you should close your mouth. You will catch flies like that.”

 

Quickly I close my mouth. And I say “You look gorgeous.” She has a little blush on her face. That is so cute.

 

_Lucy’s POV_

“You look gorgeous.” I hear Laxus say. I can’t help but blush. Hope he didn’t see that.

“Well did is my Light-form. For some reason only my Light magic is unsealed. I also have an ultimate form, but if a human sees that they will be perish on the spot. So lucky for you, that my other half is still sealed away.” I say.

 

_No one’s POV_

“So what are you going to do now?” Laxus asked.

“I have to defeat my old enemy, but it will be a while before he show himself. So I think I going to travel around Fiore. And what about you Laxus?” Lucy said.

“I was going on my way to Crocus, want to tag along?” Laxus asked.

“I will say yes to offer. The more the merrier right?!. But first we have to go to the Lake of the Moon, it’s located in this forest. Is that okay?” Lucy asked.

“Sure lead the way Blondie.” Laxus said.

“Don’t call me Blondie, you’re blond too you know. Well let be on our way now.” Lucy said. “Oh yeah, don’t get separate from me. If you are lost, you never find your way back. Luck I was born in this Forest.”

“Hmmf.” Was all that Laxus said.

 

And so Lucy began to walk to the Lake of the Moon. With Laxus following her.

 


	4. the Lake of the Moon

Chapter 4: the Lake of the Moon

 

And so were Lucy and Laxus on their way to the Lake of the Moon.

_At the Lake of the Moon_

_Lucy's POV_ __  
  


Why do I tell so much about myself?  Somehow I feel like I can trust him. When he is here it feels reassured. Like he will protect me, not that I need that. But is still is nice to feel that way. I am not weak anymore. Like they said at the guild, I hope they know what they have done. Lucy focus you have to get your dark powers back. Only that you can defeat _him_. I hope it's still there. The way to break the other half of the seal.

''Finally we are here''

They lake is still as beautiful as I remembered. It's called the Lake of the Moon, because you see a reflecting of the moon every night. And because the lake form is a circle, in the middle of the forest.

''Now I have to dive to the bottom of the lake and find the moon bracelet. Laxus turn around please.''

_Laxus POV_  
''Finally we are here'' Blondie said. I look at the beautiful lake. I get it why the called the Lake of the Moon.

''Now I have to dive to the bottom of the lake and find the moon bracelet. Laxus turn around please.'' Blondie said.

''Blondie wait why do you have to dive all the way to the bottom?'' I asked.

''Because Laxus, there is where I threw the moon bracelet when I was mad.'' Blondie said.

''What you were mad at you threw the bracelet.'' I said.

''Yeah I was mad, at my father and he gave me the bracelet. And after that the war began. So I hadn't the time to get it back. But can you turn around now?'' Blondie asked.

I turn around, and hear that she take her clothes off. I don't why but I want to turn around. No bad Laxus, she would yell pervert at walk away from you. I don't know why, but I have the feeling I should protect her. Not that she need that. For Mavis sake she is a goddess.

 

SPLASH

 

And she is in the lake. I turn to face the lake and sit down to wait for Blondie.

After a while of waiting I see something glowing.   
A beautiful black haired lady comes up. She has a beautiful black gown at a golden sword in her hand.

''Blondie is that you?'' I asked.

Yeah it's me. What do you think of my Dark-Form?'' The blacked haired lady asked aka Lucy.

''Wow I am surprised, I thought you were a natural blond.'' I said.

''Oh shut up. For your information I am natural blond in my Light-Form and Human-Form.'' Lucy said.

''So you found the bracelet?'' I asked.

''Yes I have. Look here it's.'' She said.

And she let me see the bracelet, when she was by the shore of the lake. I look at the bracelet, it looks like those Greek jewelry. With a full moon in the middle of it. Very detailed. Looks like its handmade and the maker has incorporated every little detail of the moon in it.

''Wow Blondie that is fine looking bracelet. Why the hell did you threw it away?'' I asked.

''I already told you. I had a fight with my father and threw it away.'' Lucy said.

''Were was the fight about?'' I asked.

''Well I had to marry this god of thunder and lighting. I didn't want that of course, so I ran away to this lake and threw away the bracelet.'' Lucy said.

_Flashback_   
_Lucy's POV_

_''You, my lovely daughter are to marry the god of thunder and lightning.''' Said my father, the god of the sky._

_''No I don't want some stranger. Who I have never met.'' I said._

_''Listen to your father, young lady.'' Said my mother, the goddess of the earth._

_''No I don't want to marry! I shouted while I ran away out of the great ballroom. I summoned a portal* to Earthland and landed next to lake. I looked at my bracelet at threw it away._

_''Stupid parents, are they crazy? Like I would marry a stranger.'' I said to myself._

_An hour later when I was calmed down, I decided that I would go back at would change my parents mind. But when I was back at the palace everything burnt. And the battle begins._

 

''Were is your father now?'' I asked.

''I don't know every god is shattered around the world. That is because I sealed with my spell everyone memories and sealed them powers. Some are transformed into a baby, some aren't. I don't know what happened to them, because I myself was transformed into a baby and raised by Lalya and Jude Heartfilla. Some parts of my memories are also disappeared. I don't everything.'' Lucy explained.

''Oh'' Was all I could bring out.

''But I know that they will all rise soon again. The seal on the others will break in a few weeks or maybe months. Maybe I will get all my memories again. Well let’s get to Clover City.'' Lucy said.

She walked away and I followed.

''Oh wait, I have to change in my Human-Form again. People will find it strange if I walk in my Dark-Form.'' Lucy said.

And so she changed in what she was wearing early, when the seal wasn't broken. But the only difference was that her hair was longer and had black tips at the end. I found it beautiful. No, bad Laxus!

_On the way to Clover City_

_Lucy's POV_

I missed having my powers. But is still haven't broke all of the seal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Forest of Starlight is like the gateway to the Gods Realm. The Gods have created that forest and made sure that all humans lost their way in it.


	5. Clover City

**Chapter 5: Clover City**

_At Clover City_  
 _No one's POV_  
 _  
_The city was full of live. But two blonds were in there own mind world.

_Laxus POV_

_Looking for something to eat_

 

Ever since she told that story, I have getting this weird feeling. The feeling that I missed something in my life. Like I forgot something. Something important, that she is important. Everything isn't what it seems. Look at Blondie, she appeared to be weak, but the moment the seal was broken she gives off very powerful magic. What is gone now, because she is in her Human-Form. Well she looks in every Form gorgeous. She has such a great smile and she brings out the best in people. I still don't get why the Guild kicked her out. Well she quit herself, but still everybody there was all about nakama. So I just don't get it. I will get revenge on them for hurting Lucy. Now what do I want to eat?

_Lucy's POV_

 

I wonder what Laxus thinks. It's a lot to take in. Me being a goddess and all. Somehow I have the feeling that he is familiar to me. Did I meet him before? No that could not be possible. Or maybe I met him when he was a baby or something? I have the feeling I am forgetting something important. Well not everything is what it seems. I hear my stomach grumble. Let chose something to eat.

_Timeskip 20 minutes later at the market_

_Laxus POV_

 

Look at those perv's looking at Lucy. I send them all a death glare. That will teach them. Haha yes they all backing away. That will teach them not to look at somebody's girl. Wait she isn't my girl! But I wanted her to be. Let just focus on getting all the supplies.

_Lucy's POV_

Why does Laxus looks like he was going to bite someone head off?

_Timeskip 15 minutes later looking for a hotel_

_Laxus POV_

 

Damn why does she keeps popping up in my mind. Damnit Laxus get it together. She is super hot, kind and bright everybody’s day. So it's only logical you keep thinking about her. It's not like I am in love with her or anything. Or I am? I will figure all this out later, first we need a place for the night.   
Then I hear Blondie say: ''Sparky there is another hotel''. I see that she is pointing at the sign. I sight, well maybe there is room for us there. Why are all the hotels full anyway? And what is with the nickname?

_Lucy's POV_

I am so tired. This day was exhausting and the day isn't over. I want to sleep! First we have to find a hotel. A hotel that isn't full. Why are hotels here so busy anyway? Then I spot another hotel.

''Sparky there is another hotel!'' I said while pointing at the sign. I see that he is looking were I am pointing at. I hear him sigh. I have the same feeling as him. Hoping that there will be a room for us.

_At the hotel_

_No one's POV_

''Hi, are you here to rent a room? The lady behind the desk said.

''Yea, we would like two rooms or a room with two beds.'' Laxus said.

''I am afraid that we only have one more room available. With only one bed.'' The lady said.

''What do you say Blondie? All the other hotels are full. Only this one has a room.'' Laxus said.

''We will take it.'' Lucy said with a sighed.

''Great, here is the key. It's room 340. Have a lovely stay.'' The lady said.

And so they walk to their room.

_In the_ _room_

''Well it's a great room.'' Lucy said.

''Yea, what do you want to do now?'' Laxus asked.

''I want to take nap, I am so tired. What are you going to do?'' Lucy asked.

''I am going to take a look at the stores. I have to find something.'' Laxus said.

''Okay can you please wake me up when you are back?'' Lucy asked.

''Yeah, sure Blondie. Sweet dreams!'' Laxus said.

''Bye Laxus, see ya later.'' Lucy said.

And Laxus closed the door of the room.

_Lucy's POV_

Yeah finally a nap in a bed. Not on the cold ground. I was making a sort of victory dance. If someone was here, they surely would say that I was crazy. And so I change in my sleeping wear, that only wore when I was in a hotel. When we were camping outside, I just sleep in my regular clothes. When my head hit the pillow, I was already asleep.

_Flasback/Dream_   
  


_An hour later when I was calmed down, I decided that I would go back at would change my parents mind. But when I was back at the palace everything burnt. And the battle begins._

_I see my parents standing of against a dark figure._

_''Mother, Father what is going on?'' I asked._

_''He is back.'' My father said._

_My eyes widen. I had hear about ''him''. He had betrayed our kind. Instead of peace and light, he wanted Earthland to be in chaos and dark. And to take over the Gods Realm and all the other Realms. He wanted the whole universe. Then my father and the other Gods banish him to rot in a cell far away from everyone._

_''But I thought he was banish and locked away.'' I said._

_''Yes he was, but he manage to get out of his prison. So we have to defeat him again.'' My mother said._

_And then it begun. ''He'' attacked and I saw all the other Gods fall. Then I saw only darkness. The last thing a saw were my parents fighting._

_When I woke up, I saw my mother laying a few meters away. I quickly get up and run toward my mother._

_''Mother, wake up!'' I shouted._

_She opens her eyes and said, ''Do you remember the seal spell I taught you?'' I nod. ''Good use that. I will see you again my lovely little daughter. I promise! Go now and help your father.'' I can only nod and run to the battlefield with tears in my eyes. I see that my father is in a pitch, so I quickly use my Light magic. And bring him out of danger. I run over to him._

_''Father, are you alright?'' I asked._

_''Yes, I am. Thanks to you my daughter.'' I smile. ''My daughter you know what to do right?'' I nod. ''That is good, I will leave it too you than. See you again in the future my Starlight.'' And he is unconscious, like all the other Gods here. Even the strongest of the Gods are defeated. I am the only one left. I know that no one is dead. But I still feel alone. And I attack with my sword of my Dark-Form._

_''You will pay for what you did.'' I screamed with tears in my eyes._

_It was a long battle. I was worn out. Then I got hit in my stomach. Gasping for air, I was gathering my last powers. And spoke the_ spell.  
 _And everything becomes black. Then I heard Lucy! You have to wake up! Wake up!_

When I opened my eyes. I saw a man's face.

_In the City_ _  
_Laxus POV_ _

 

Damn I searched everywhere in every store. I want to buy a necklace for Blondie, because I wanted to thank her for putting up with me and for forgiving my past actions. We know either just a few days, but it feels like I knew her before, so I wanted to do something nice.  
 Then I saw it a necklace made of gold with a star. Yes that would fit Blondie perfectly. I am sure she would love it. I was going in to the store to buy it for her.

When I had bought the necklace, I decided I would tell Blondie my feelings. Yes I admit it. I, Laxus Dreyar, was in love with the beautiful goddess of Light and Dark, Lucy Heartfilla.

_Later in the room_

_Still Laxus POV_ __  
  


I want to wake up Lucy. But then I saw she wasn't peacefull sleeping. She looked like she was having a nightmare. So I tried to wake her up gently at first. But that didn't work so I tried shaking. Another fail. So I was going to shout.

''Lucy! Wake up! You have to wake up!'' I shouted.

Finally she opened her eyes.

''Huh Laxus?'' She said.

''You were having a nightmare, so I wake you up.'' I said

''Oh thank you'' She said with a smile, I smiled back.

''Do you want to talk about it?'' I asked.

''I was just another memory. One that wasn't pleasant. It was the last day I saw my parents. But somehow I know that it are my parents, but I can never see their faces. It's so frustrating.'' She said.  
 "Well did you find what you were looking for?'' She asked.

''Oh yes I did. But it's a surprise for tonight.'' I said. She looks confused. But then nod.

''So wear something nice, when we are going to get dinner.'' I said.

''I will. I am curious of what the surprise is. I am going to take a shower.'' And she walked away to the bathroom.

 


	6. Garden

Chapter 6: Garden

_In the garden behind to_ _hotel_

_Laxus POV_

 

This was the perfect location for a romantic diner. (Imagine the most beautiful garden ever) The only thing missing is a table. Oh wait there is a table. It is cover in plants. What only makes it more pretty. Okay the only thing that I should add is a candle and little lacrima lights. To make it wonderful night. I am sure she would love it!

And now the food. So I make from the supplies we had bought on the market, a fancy diner. As fancy I could manage. Now I have to change in something nice. Finally had I an excuse to change in a suit. I made the last change of the location. And now it was time to call Lucy. 

''Lucy you can come to the garden.'' I said.

And there she was. I was stunned and my jaw drop. There she stood in most killer dress ever. She was breathtaking. Which reminded to breathe again.

_Lucy's POV_

I saw Laxus jaw drop. I slight blushed at his gazed on me. I wore a red dress, with matching earrings and shoes. And as always I had my Moon bracelet on my left wrist.

''Laxus you will catch flies like that.'' I said. And he quickly closed his mouth.

''Lucy please follow me'' And he lend me his arm. I took it, and he lead me to the a beautiful garden, where there was a table with food and two chairs. I was amazed.

''Wow Laxus you did all this?'' I said while smiling at him. He nod.

''I wanted to do something nice for you. Please take a seat.'' He said.

''Wow thank you Laxus.'' I said while I take a seat.

_Laxus POV_

It is now or never.

''Lucy, I need to tell you something.'' I said. She looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes. ''I have feelings for you. Lucy I love you. Please be mine.'' I said.

_Lucy's POV_

I was speechless, but then came a big smile on my face. And I kissed him full on the mouth. ''Yes I will be yours. I love you Laxus.''

_Laxus POV_

I was stunned. She loves me too! And she kissed me. The necklace, I have to give the necklace.

''Here Lucy.'' And pull out the necklace box, and opened it. ''A star for the a woman who is as beautiful as the night sky.'' I said and put the necklace on her neck. 

''Wow Laxus it's beautiful! Thank you.'' She said with her hands on the necklace.

''Now let's eat.'' I said. And we begin to eat and started a conversation.

_Timeskip after the small talk_   
_No one's POV_

 

''Lucy I had a question. What happened to your spirits?'' Laxus asked.

Lucy face darkened ''I couldn't use them anymore when the seal broke. So before I was in the Forest of  Starlight, I gave them to a girl in Sabertooth. Yukino Aguria is her name. She love her spirits, just like me. So she was the best choice. I miss them, but I have to defeat ''him''. I will see them again.'' Lucy smiled.

''I am sorry to hear that. I know how much they mean to you. I am sure you will see them again. And I will help you to defeat ''him''.'' Laxus said.

''Thank you Laxus. But to defeat ''him'' you will have to get stronger.'' Lucy said.

''I am strong but I will train. But have you see these guns.'' Laxus said while posing his muscles.

Lucy laughed. And they talk some more. It was a great night.

 


	7. Job

**Chapter 7: Job**

 

 _The next morning_  
_Laxus POV_

 

That was a great night. I still can't believe it! Lucy loves me back! I look next to me and see her sleeping. She looks so peaceful. She is still wearing the necklace I gave her. I touch her beautiful face and gently wake her up.

''Hey Laxus, did you get a goodnight rest? She asked.

''Yeah with you next to me I always have a good night rest.'' I said. A small blush was forming on her face. How adorable, I tough.

''I am going to take a shower.'' She said. And with that she stood up from the bed to the bathroom.

''Don't drown Blondie.'' I said.

''If I drown you will save me right'' She said. I smiled at that reply.

''Of course Blondie'' I said still smiling. I think I look like a lovesick fool, but I can't help it. She is everything I want.

_Lucy's POV_

I still can't believe that Laxus Dreyar loves me. I always toughed that Laxus was a jerk. But since this little trip I noticed that he had a soft side. And I exactly developed a crush on him.

''Were did I let my clothes?'' I mutter while coming out of the shower. ''Oh there they are.''

I quickly change in my normal clothes. I think we should going in town again and earn a little money. Then I step out of the bathroom.

_Laxus POV_

I see Lucy stepping in the room. ''We are short on money; I think we have to earn some.'' She said. She has a point. We only have a few jewels left.

''Blondie that is a good idea. Come we should look if there is a job.'' I said.

 _Later in the city by the mayor's house_  


_No one's POV_

"Hi, we are mages and we are looking for a job the do." Lucy said.

"Then you are just in time. There is a dark guild on the forest, who is costing us trouble. The reward is 500.000.000 jewels." The mayor said.

We are looking at him in shock. That are enough jewels for the whole journey.

"We will take the job" Lucy said.

''Thank you very much we would be very grateful'' The mayor said.

_Timeskip at the dark guild_

 

''Lady's first.'' Laxus said.

''Tsk, the only time you want to play a gentleman.'' Lucy said and she kicks the doors open.

''Hi, people please surrender now.''

''Now lady, why would we do that?'' A random dark guild member said.

''Because now you will suffer pain.'' Lucy said while she transformed in her Dark-Form. She used her speed magic and hit every member of the guild. A few seconds later every member was on the ground with cuts from the golden sword.

''That was easy.'' Lucy said and walks back to Laxus, who jaw had drop to the floor.

''Wow Blondie, just wow.'' Laxus said, with still his jaw on the ground.

''Close your mouth Sparky.'' She said. Quickly Laxus he closed his mouth. ''So where is the Master?'' Lucy said while look around.

''In his office or something?'' Laxus said.

''James, take your team and go on this mission.'' Said a man while walking looking at a mission paper. That he looks up and sees Laxus and Lucy and says ''Who are you people and what did you do to my guild.''

''So you are this guild master?'' Lucy said.

''Yes I don't tolerate people trashing it.'' He said and attacked, but Lucy was faster and blocks the attack with her sword and kicks the man in the stomach. He was flying into the wall and drops to the ground.

''While that was easy.'' Lucy said.

''Let’s call the Rune Knights.'' Laxus said.

_When the Rune Knights arrive_

 

''Thank you for the call, we were having trouble with them.'' Doranbolt said and took all the dark guild members with them.

''Yes thank you Lucy-san and Laxus-san, but i have to ask why are you together?'' Lahar said.

''Were both kicked out of the guild.'' Laxus said.

''Oh, I am sorry.'' Lahar said while walking toward Daronbolt. And the Rune Knights disappear.

''Blondie lets go to the hotel and pack or things, then go to the forest for training.'' Laxus said.

''Okay Sparky.'' Lucy said walking in the direction of the city. Then she stops.

''Ohh by Mavis, I forget. I can teleport!'' She almost shouted.

''Uhm so you're saying we walk all this time, but you could just teleport us.'' Laxus said.

''Yes Sparky. Portal: Clover City.'' Lucy said, and a portal appeared. ''Come Laxus or I will leave you behind.''

''Yes I am coming Blondie.'' Laxus said while running to the portal.

When they had taken the reward and packed there things, Lucy created a portal to the Forest of Roses.

_In the Forest of Roses_  
_Laxus POV_

 

Why do I have the feeling I have been here before? It's beautiful and unique, so I should have remembered it.

_Lucy's POV_

Everything seems so familiar. But so beautiful I should have remembered that. Which forest has on every tree roses, so why is it so familiar.

 _Meanwhile far away_  


_?'s POV_

The seal almost broken, soon I will be free. And then I will take my revenge on the Gods.

 

 


	8. Forest of Roses

**Chapter 8: Forest of Roses**

_Forest of Roses_   
_Laxus POV_

 

When we had set up the camp, it was already dark. So Lucy and I decided it was a good time to sleep. I put my sounds pods on my ears, and I fall in sleep with Lucy in my arms.

_Flashback/Dream_  

****

**_"Oh don't you dare look back_ **   
**_Just keep your eyes on me."_ **   
**_I said, "You're holding back,"_ **

_I saw a beautiful girl with blond hair and a purple gown. Walking in the forest. She looks like she was searching for something. So I thought I will help a hand._

_''Can I help you?'' I asked._

_''Oh yes, do you now were we are?'' She asked._

_''We are in the Forest of Roses.'' I said._

_''Damnit, I was transport to the wrong Forest. I was supposed to be in the Forest of Starlight.'' She yelled angry at the ground. I was shocked, she knew of the Forest of Starlight._

_''Miss are you a god?'' I asked._

_''Yes I am. The Goddess of Light and Darkess. And you Sir?'' She asked. Again I was shocked she was the daughter the Sky and Earth. She was the most powerful goddess. She was the heir to the throne._

_''Yes I am a god. But just call me Laxus.'' I said._

_''Okay Laxus, do you know how I can go back to the God Realm. I know where the Portal is in the Forest of Starlight, but not here.'' She said._

_''Of course, it's in the cave over there by the Lake of Lilies.'' I replied._

_''Thank you Laxus. Say Laxus do you have something to do now?'' She asked._

_''No I have not.'' I said._

****

**_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_ **

**_This woman is my destiny_ **

_''Do you want to spend the day with me?'' She asked. My eyes widen. Of course I would want that. I don't want to admit it, but I had already falling in love with her. Even before I knew the was a goddess._

_''I would love to.'' I said with a smile._

****

**_She said, "Oh, oh, oh,_ **   
**_Shut up and dance with me_ **

_''Ne, Laxus do you want to dance?'' She asked._

_''How do you want to do that without music?'' I asked._

_''Oh we have music.'' She said and clap her hands together. And then music begins to play._

****

**_We were victims of the night,_ **   
**_The chemical, physical, kryptonite_ **   
**_Helpless to the bass and faded light_ **

_Then she took my arm and we were dancing. We danced and danced._   
  
**_Oh, we were bound to get together,_ **   
**_Bound to get together._ **

_I was falling more in love by the second. She was so beautiful and had the kindest smile._   
  
**_She took my arm,_ **   
**_I don't know how it happened._ **   
**_We took the floor and she said,_ **

_And before I know it I was telling the story of my family, when we were resting. That I was so consumed with this obsessing of becoming stronger, because my father toughed I wasn't strong enough for him. So he gave me to my grandfather with saying that he hasn't need of a weak child. In years I was growing really strong. To show my father that he was wrong._

****

**_"Oh, don't you dare look back_ **   
**_Just keep your eyes on me."_ **

_All she was doing was listing to my story. And when I was finished all she said was ''That was in the past, you have to look to the future.''_

****

**_I said, "You're holding back,"_ **   
**_She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_ **

_''Let’s go dancing again. So you can forget all about that.'' She said. I smiled, this night was the most I smiled in my life._

****

**_This woman is my destiny_ **   
**_She said, "Oh, oh, oh,_ **   
**_Shut up and dance with me."_ **

_When I looked at her I toughed of the most fun part of my life. The fun moments with my grandfather. And then I knew it, I would better my life for my grandfather and for her._

****

**_A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,_ **   
**_My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream._ **   
**_I felt it in my chest as she looked at me._ **   
**_I knew we were bound to be together,_ **   
**_Bound to be together_ **

_When I return to the Gods Realm, I am going her, my wife. Not because she is beautiful, but because I want her in my life. I want her to be mine, because I love her._

 

Then I wake up, with confusing. And I feel my head pouting. While I hear the music continues with playing.  
  
 **She took my arm,**  
 **I don't know how it happened.**  
 **We took the floor and she said,**  
  
 **"Oh, don't you dare look back**  
 **Just keep your eyes on me."**  
 **I said, "You're holding back,"**  
 **She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"**  
 **This woman is my destiny**  
 **She said, "Oh, oh, oh,**  
 **Shut up and dance with me."**  
  
 **Oh, come on girl!**

**Deep in her eyes,**   
**I think i see the future.**   
**I realize this is my last chance.**

 

I take off my sound pod. And more memoires are returning.

_Flashback_

_It was getting late. Then she said ''Damn I should return. Or my father is going to kill me. See you around Laxus.'' Then she disappeared into the portal. Leaving me alone. I will talk with my grandfather._

_Timeskip a day later_

_''Grandfather, I wish to marry the Goddess of Light and Darkness.'' I said. My grandfather looks at me in shock, but then he smiles._

_''So my little boy, is finally interest in a woman. Yes I will have grand-grand children.'' He said with tears in his eyes. ''I will get this matter to the God of the Sky.''_

_Timeskip in the hall outside of the ballroom in the palace._

_''The God of Sky and the Goddess of the Earth have giving their permission.'' My grandfather said. ''The God of Thunder and Lighting will marry the Goddess of Light and Darkness. And give me many grand-grand children.''_

_Then we heard yelling inside in the ballroom. And a door closed._

_''Gramps I think we should look what is going on in there.'' I said. He nod._

_We pushed the doors open. And we see a furious God of Sky and the Goddess of Earth is calming him down._

_''What happened?'' I ask. But then the ceiling falls down and a man in a cloth comes down. Then everything is going dark._

_When I walk up everything is in ruins and I see the other Gods laying on the ground. I know that they are alive. Then I look to the man who is responsible. It's ''him''. My eyes widen as I see who he is fighting. It's the love of my life. She is getting hit hard in her stomach. I tried to stand up, but I can't move. No I have to save her. Then I see that she is saying a spell. Then everything is in a white light._

 

''Laxus, wake up!'' I hear Lucy scream with worrying in her voice. My eyes snap open and I see Lucy.


	9. Stranger

Chapter 9: Stranger

Still in the Forest of Roses  
Laxus POV

I explain to Lucy what I had dreamed and that I had my memory back. I remember everything from being in the Gods Realm. I hear her gasp. Then she said: ''You were the one who want to marry me. I never knew you were the God of Thunder and Lighting. I toughed it was an arranged marriage by my father.''  
''No it wasn't, I wanted to marry because you made my day shine. I wanted to ask you myself, but your father beat me to it. And then came the whole attack from 'him' and you had to seal everything.'' I said.  
''Well it worked out in the end right?!'' She said.  
''That is true.'' And I kissed her.  
''Anyway now you have awakened, the others will follow shortly.'' she said while I nod.  
''I think that is the case. But also that 'he' will be free soon.'' I said, Lucy had a frown on her face. ''Yes, we have to confront 'him'. She said.  
With that in mind we begin to train.

Timeskip after the training   
No one's POV

Laxus and Lucy were leaning against the tree, resting fom the heavy training.  
''Wow Blondie you have a lot of moves there.'' Laxus said.  
''Not bad yourself Sparky.'' Lucy replied.  
''Let's eat, I am starving.'' Laxus said.  
''That is a good idea'' Lucy said.

?'s POV

There she is the most powerful God. I will make her mine, she will be my queen. Together we will rule the Gods Realm.

Lucy's POV  
Somehow I have the feeling I am getting watch. I think I saw something in the bush. It just bunny or something Lucy, no need the fear it. Just a cute bunny. I make my way slowly to the bush. When I look at what I toughed was a bunny, I screamed.

Laxus POV  
''KYAAAAAAAAAAAA'' I hear Lucy screaming. Quickly I make my way over to her side. Then I see why she screamed.


	10. The White Dragon

Chapter 10: The White Dragon

Forest of Roses  
Laxus POV

Then I saw what she screamed about. There was a giant white dragon in the bush.  
''Blondie do you see they seem think as me?'' I asked, she nods.

No one's POV  
''Stand down Kaida.'' A voice said. And there was a figure walking out of the bush. Lucy and Laxus saw that is was a man. Probably about the age of Lucy, maybe a little older. He has white hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white jacket and blue jeans.  
Lucy's POV  
Somehow he seems familiar. A white Dragon, were did I see that before? Then it hit me.  
''Ryu?'' I ask.

No one's POV  
''I see you remember me Lucille.'' Ryu said.  
''Well of course. How could I forget my childhood friend?'' Lucy said.  
''Hold on, you know this person Lucy?'' Laxus ask.  
''Yes, this is Ryu God of the Dragons. And the big white dragon is Kaida. I know since my childhood'' Lucy said.  
''You mean that he is the God of Dragons?'' Laxus ask.  
''Yes I just said that. Well I will introduce you two. Laxus meet Ryu God of the Dragons my childhood friend. Ryu meet Laxus God of Thunder and Lighting, my boyfriend.'' Lucy said. By the word boyfriend Laxus beamed.  
''Nice to meet you Laxus.'' Ryu said.  
''But Ryu what are you doing here?'' Lucy asked.  
''Well I just awoke from your spell a couple days ago, then Kaida found me and we just waited in the forest until all my memories where back and then I sensed you closed so I was looking for you.'' Ryu explain.  
''Well you found me.'' Lucy said.

Laxus POV  
Somehow I get a bad feeling about him. I don't like it how just casual talks with Lucy. Well it's her childhood friend. But still somehow I don't trust this guy.

Ryu's POV  
I know that Laxus doesn't like me. I get why. She will be my queen. She will be mine, just watch Laxus.

No one's POV  
When the two boys were in there thoughts, Lucy stomach rumble.  
''Hey guys, I am hungry. Let's have lunch.'' Lucy said.  
''Good idea Blondie.'' Laxus said.

Timeskip after lunch  
''So you want to gather all the Gods en Goddess and fight against 'him'?'' Ryu asked.  
''Not exactly. We first are going to find 'him', put him away. And than we gather the Gods and going build the Gods Realm again.'' Lucy explain.  
''But you have enough manpower to put 'him' away.'' Ryu said.  
''You forget he is weakened by the seal that Lucy placed on him.'' Laxus said.  
''Yea, but not even her father and mother could stop him.'' Ryu said.  
''It will be difficult, but it will work.'' Lucy said.  
''Exactly!'' Laxus said putting an arm around Lucy.

Lucy's POV  
Somehow I feel that Ryu has changed. Well the last time I saw him was when Kaida was just a little dragon. People change with time. Look at Kaida, she is just change from that little cute dragon to a big dragon who is almost an adult. That reminds does she still like strawberries?  
''Ne, Ryu does Kaida still like strawberries?'' I asked.  
''Hahah yes still love them.'' Ryu said.  
''Great then she will get a treat.'' I said and walked to Kaida.  
''Hey Kaida, it has been a long time?'' I said. Kaida was what looks like a nod. I will that as a yes.  
''So you still can talk, like all the other dragons.'' I said. Kaida nods again. ''Well it will come with time. You still aren't an adult yet. Want to have some strawberries?'' I asked and opened my hand to reveal strawberries. Kaida was nodding with a happy sound. ''Calm down.'' I said with a smile.  
And I looked back when Ryu and I were still children.

Flashback (a/n this happens all before the Dragon Slayers were born)

It was a hot summer day, but because of the cold marble of the palace. It was cool in the palace. I was summoned to the garden. And there was my father with a red dragon from the Dragon Realm.  
''Hi Lucille, I would like to introduce you to Igneel, King of the Dragons.'' My father said.  
''Nice to meet you Princess.'' The dragon Igneel said.  
I was a little scared of the dragon at first, but he seemed nice. Then I noticed the white haired boy behind the dragon.  
''Ohh this young fellow is Ryu. He is a little shy around people. But I hope you two will go along.'' Igneel said.  
So decide to walk to the boy. ''Hi I am Lucille, but call me Lucy.'' I said.  
''Hhello I am Ryu.'' He said shyly.  
''Do you want to play?'' I asked.  
''Yyes please Lucille-sama.'' Ryu said.  
''It's Lucy. Come with me.'' I said while taken Ryu's hand.  
''Wait may Kaida play with us?'' He asked.  
''Of course! Where is she?'' I asked.  
''There she is the little white baby dragon.'' He answers and was pointing to a little cute dragon behind Igneel.  
''How cute! Do you want play with us Kaida?'' I asked the little cute white dragon. Who was happy walking toward Ryu and me. ''Come than we are going to my playhouse.'' I said, and walking further into the garden.  
''Bye daddy and Igneel.'' And waved. They just smiled and waved back.  
While we were walking Ryu said: ''Kaida can't talk yet, but someday she will learn. Right Kaida?!'' The little dragon nod happy. I just smiled the entire walk.  
''Here is it. My playhouse!'' I said.   
''Wow how nice.'' Ryu said.  
''Kaa.'' Was the sound Kaida made.  
''Do you want strawberries?'' I asked.  
''What are strawberries?'' Ryu asked. And Kaida had a confused face.  
''You don't know what strawberries are? There are delicious. Here have some.'' I said and came with a plate full strawberries. Kaida and Ryu grabbed some.  
''Lucille-sama, this is so good!'' Ryu said with is mouth filled with strawberries. I chuckled and said; ''Don't talk with your mounth full. And it is just Lucy. Without the sama.''   
Kaida was making happy sounds. I think it was because of the strawberries. I guess she liked them.

I was so lost in toughed that I didn't notice that it was already becoming dark. Until Kaida gently touch me.   
''Oh sorry about that Kaida guess I was lost in toughed.'' I said when I saw the concerned face of Kaida. ''Come let's get back to camp, I think it's time for dinner.'' And withe that we walked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaida - Little dragon in Japanese (Female)  
> Ryu - Dragon in Japanese (Male)


	11. Lake of Lillies

**Chapter 11: Lake of the Lilies**

_At night in the tent_

_Lucy's POV_

 

I hope we will find 'him' soon. I will get 'him' for make me lose my loved ones. I know they aren't dead, but still being the only one to remember everything what has happened. Okay not everything, I forget about Laxus. And who knows what more. But still all I had friends when I was in the guild, I still felt incredibly lonely. And when I was forgotten by them I was knock back to the Lonely pit all over. It was the same when Layla died of an illness and Jude become cruel and strict. Of course I understood why he was becoming dark. The love of his live died and he could not save. It didn't matter how much money he had, it couldn't save his love. I also was deep hurt by the dead of Layla, the woman who raised me like I was her own daughter. It felt like my own Mother had died. But when I decided to run away for the mansion, I felt guilty for leaving Jude alone with his pain. But I knew that I had to go. It was my destiny to save everyone on Earthland and the Realms. I know I have to make a big sacrifice to fill full my destiny.

''Ne, Laxus are you a sleep?'' I whispered.

''Yes I am Blondie.'' He said.

''Do you think we will win?'' I asked. I see that his eyes slighted widen.

''Of course, you just Lucy Kick ''him'' on a place where the sun never shines, and all will be over.'' He said with a smirk.

''I am being serious Laxus.'' I said with a frown.

''Honestly I don't know. I just don't. I hope we do of course. But you never know what happens.'' Laxus said with a serious face.

I was silence. I toughed about what he had said. It's true, you never know what happens. Maybe I won't have to sacrifice something. Maybe I just could live my life with Laxus when this all was over.

''Lucy go to sleep. Don't warp you little head around it. Just rest, it was a long day.'' He said in a calm voice and warped his arms around my waist. I just closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat. Then I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

When I woke up it was already morning. Laxus was already making breakfast, because he wasn't in the tent and there was a strong smell of bacon. I decide I would go to the Lake of Lilies at wash myself. I hadn't done that yesterday do the fact that I met Ryu and Kaida, and jus forge about that I was still covered in sweat. I grabbed some clean clothes and went outside.

When I was outside I saw Kaida playing with the plants. She looks like a little kitten, if that kitten was white and a giant dragon. I walked further into the camp, and saw Laxus making breakfast. Ha, told you.

''Sparky, I going to take a dip in the Lake. While be back in 20 minutes. Oh and where is Ryu?'' I asked.

''Okay Blondie. I think he is still sleeping.'' Laxus said.

''Oh well, don't let him sleep too much.'' I said and walked to the Lake.

When I arrived at the Lake it was peaceful, and beautiful. I undress myself and lay the towel at the shore, and walked into the water. The water was just the right tempter. Not to hot and not to cold, just right.

After a while I decide that I had washed myself completely and that I should head back to camp. I grabbed my towel and dried myself. Then I dressed myself in a blue one piece. And headed back for camp. Suddenly everything becomes black and the last thing I saw was white hair.

 


	12. Search

**Chapter 12: Search**

_At the camp_

_Laxus POV_

 

It's been already 30 minutes, what is Blondie doing there? Maybe I should check? Nah she will kick me and call me a pervert. If she isn't back in 5 minutes I will check. I will finished breakfast.

_5 minutes later_

 

Okay that is it. She is been there too long. I don't care if she call me a pervert. I will wake Ryu to watch the camp. Where is the giant dragon by the way? Probably playing with some plants.

''Hey, Ryu you awake?'' I shouted. There is no answers. Weird, maybe I should look in his tent. So I walk too his tent and it's empty. Where the hell is he and his dragon? I knew that guy was trouble. Damn Blondie why there is always trouble around you? So now I am running in the forest to find the Lake.

When I was by the Lake there was no Blonde Mage. I only saw a towel. That was Blondie's towel. There also a pair of clothes. They look like Lucy's sleep wear. I smell around to see of Lucy's scent is in the area. Got it, I follow the scent and I see it leads back to camp. That's weird. But then the scent stops in the middle of the path to camp. There is also an other scent. It's familiar so I sniff deeper. Then I know who scent it's.

It’s Ryu scent. Why is his scent here? If he hurt my Lucy, I will kill him! Don’t worry Lucy I will save you from that dragon breath God.

_Unknown dark place_

_Lucy’s POV_

 

I opened my eyes but all I saw was darkness. What happened? I was by the Lake and then something hit me from behind. And now I am here in this cold place. Then a figure emerged from the shadows.

‘’Hello Princess I am glad you are awake.’’ The figure said. I knew that voice. Why is he here?

‘’I toughed I sealed you.’’ I said.

‘’Well you did, and I am still sealed. But someone was so kind to run my errands. You know that person very well. Just like you they love strawberries.’’ He said while my eyes widen. No that can be true. Please tell me that it aren’t them. No that can’t be happening.

‘’He wanted you. He always loved you, since you were kids. That is so long ago. How old were you again? Were you not going to celebrate your 17 millennium, when I attack. Yeah the kingdom was delight that finally you were going to choose a husband, but then I came along. So you could not celebrate your birthday or find a husband. Do you think it was all a confident? No it was not. I special chose that day. If the Princess doesn’t marry than, I could marry her. The sealing part was not in the plan, so I had to be patience and wait. Then a little boy and a white dragon came along. And do you what he asked me? If I please give him the Princess. Then I knew and formed a different plan in my head. I raised he boy and promised him the love of his life. So here are you Princess and no one will save you. Do you know why your guild ignored you and why your foster mother died. Do you know why you were alone? Because I did it all. I wanted you to suffer. Just like a suffered at the hands of the King, your father.

While he explained, all I did was sit there frozen while there were forming tears in my eyes. He killed Layla, he put a spell on the guild. There were thousands of toughed running to my head. But what stick in my head was that it was all his fault. My angry grew and grew. He was responsible for my misery. He was the reason I was alone in this world. I will kill him! He even had Ryu and Kaida on his side. I will kill him for all the things he has done. Then I felt that my magic was rising. And before I knew it I was in my Dark-Form.

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Traitor

Chapter 13: Traitor

 

_Lucy's POV_

And I felt I was in my Dark-Form. I was just about the punch the guy before me, but something stopped me. There was Ryu.  
"Stop Lucille!"  
"Ryu, you traitor! How can you trust this guy? Think about what Igneel and all the other Dragons that raised you would think! That guy can only tell. Hell he is the God of Lies! How could you go this guy?" I screamed at him.  
"Because he was a father to me more than the Dragons ever were!" He shouted back. I was shocked I always toughed the dragons were good parents for Ryu. How could he say that! "Why?" Was all I could manage to say.  
"They abandon me. They were all searching for other foster children to teach Dragon Slayer magic too. Leaving me alone in the Dragons Realm together with Kaida. They left me on the day that everyone from the Gods Realm was send to Earthland and 'reborn'. I was devised and was seeking company, so I toughed let's go my childhood friend. So I was in the Gods Realm that day and was just like everyone 'reborn'. And he found me. I was lost in this world and he raised me here. He was like the parent I never had." Ryu said.  
"But the dragons loved you like you were there own child. I am sure they explained why they had to go away. I even know why they had to find children to raise as their own. You know very well that they all didn't abandon you." I said with a pleading voice. "So please don't believe what that man is saying to you. He cannot be trust. I know deep down you know all this. I don't want to fight you Ryu. You are my precious friend; I don't want to lose you."  
"Hahah yeah a friend is all I ever will be for you. Why can you not see me as more than that?" He said with tears streaming down his face and a crazy look in his eyes. Then suddenly his face change to dark. "You will be mine! Even if I have to take you by forces." And with those words he put cuffs on me. "Those cuffs are called. There are meant to hold a god and strips them of their power, when the cuffs are on they cannot use the power. So that means you are now powerless." Ryu explain with a dark face. This wasn't the Ryu I knew form my childhood. "Well Ryu knock yourself out with her. Have fun!" 'He' said with an evil grin, and walks out.  
Then Ryu looks at me with a creepy smile. "If you don't struggle too much I will be gentle with you'' He whisper in my ear. My eyes widen as I realize what he is going to do.  I feel his fingers roaming over my body. Tears are treated to fall over cheeks. "Please Ryu don't do this. This isn't who you are.'' I plead. ''That is where you are wrong Lucille, this exactly who I am. I told you, I said I would take you by force. You will be mine.'' He said in a sly voice and his fingers go up to my bra. With one smooth move he ripped them of together with my dress, so that now my dress hangs in tatters on my shoulders.  
''If you do this I will never forgive you! Let me go now!'' I screamed and try to kick him. But somehow my body feels weak. ''I told you before that the cuffs take away your power. That means all you power. Not only your magic but also you muscle power. Now stop struggling and let me make your mine.'' Ryu said and his hands are moving to my lower part, but when I wants to take of my panties there is a loud bam and there Laxus, with a pissed off face.

_10 minutes before in the forest_  
_Laxus POV_

 

Wait for me Lucy! I will save you and I sniff the air to follow her scent. Then I come to this building that looks like a castle. There is where she must be. I see that it has been abandoned for a long time. I sniff the air again to find out in which room she is. Then I hear faintly Lucy voice. Saying let me go now. If I didn't have dragon sense it would impossible to hear. Luckily I have them and follow the sound. I kick open the doors, where I see I chained up Lucy with ripped clothes and tears streaming down her face. Ryu stand beside her with his hand by her panties and then it clicks in my mind what he is doing and everything becomes red before my eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aut Vinculis Deus = Chains of God


	14. Rescue

Chapter 14: Rescue

''Roar of the Lighting Dragon!''

Ryu was send back by the lighting attack, and crashed into a wall. 

''Thunder Bullets''

Ryu was hit with dozen of lighting orbs. Laxus wasn't done yet. He walked over to Ryu and gave him a beating with his lighting speed and lighting in his hands. When he was done, Ryu was a bloody mess.

''DON'T EVER TOUCH A DRAGONSLAYER'S MATE!'' Laxus shouted at the bloody Ryu. And placed Lucy in his arms.

Laxus POV

I look down at Lucy. What I saw crushed my heart. There were tears on her cheeks, her clothes were ripped and she was covered in bruises. Then rage overtook me again. That asshole is going to pay for hurting my Star. I may be a god, but I also have the instinct of a dragon. And if you hurt there mate, you better run. I glanced over to the bloody Ryu, he wasn't getting up anytime soon. So I should focus on calming Lucy down.  
''It's going to be alright.'' I said in a gentle voice while running circle's on Lucy's back, to calm her.

''Laxu ss I wa ss sso sca red.'' Lucy said in a shaking voice.  
''I am here now, so everything is going to be alright.'' I said calming.

I take and other look at Lucy and notice the chains. The chains gave a weird vibe. I touched them, but Lucy quickly pulls the chains closer. 

''Don't touch them, you will lose you powers for hours. Their name is Aunt Vinculis Deus. There are meant to strip a God of their power, when a God touch them.'' Lucy explain.  
I frown, how dare that bastard! Leaving her power loss. Tch that coward. But if I can't touch them, how are we going to take them off? I toughed. 

''Laxus I am cold.'' Lucy said.

I grab my jacket at put on her shoulders. Then she falls asleep. And I decided we need a rest. So I walked to a town. Search for a hotel and for food. The whole way there Lucy is asleep.


	15. Fairy Tail

Chapter 15: Fairy Tail  
  
_Fairy Tail guild hall_  
No one's POV  
  
Somehow everybody from the guild felt liked they had waking up from a deep slumber. They all try to remember what happend. Then they notice someone missing. Where was the Light of Fairy Tail? Where was they blond mage they all love?   
Then all there memories came back. No what have they done! Natsu fell to his knees with tears in his eyes. Erza was hitting the wall also with tears in her eyes. Heck the whole was in tears after they realist what they have done. All of them was dealing with there guilt and grieve.   
  
'Oh no what have I done. Lucy was kind to me and because of me she has left' Lisanna said with her hand for her mouth. Mirajane was hugging her little sister to comfort her. "It wasn't your fault Lisanna, we all are at fault. We were all under a spell, and hurt Lucy because of it." Erza said while making her hand into a fist. "Who ever had place the spell on us will pay, but first we need to find Lucy and explain things. She desevers to know." Erza continued. "I will do everything to make this up to her." Everyone agreed with that. And nodded then the Master spoke.  
"Fairy Tail members take a mission and find our Light." With that everyone takes a mission from the request bord and move out. Only one member wasn't moving from his place. He was just mumbeling of how he could let his best friend treat like dirt.  
"Come Natsu stand up, we are going make this up to her." Erza said to the figure on his knees.  
"Yeah Fire Breath lets bring her back." Gray said and takes a mission and hands it to Natsu. Natsu looks up to his friend and smiles.   
"I AM ALL FIRED UP, LETS BRING LUCY BACK!" He shouted and runs to the door.  
  
_By Lucy and Laxus_  
Laxus POV  
  
Somehow I have the feeling we have to deal with a lot of loud people soon. I then take a look to Lucy who's laying peaceful beside me. I am so happy I have found her. I love her so much! I will to do everything in my power to protect the one I love. I will never let her out my side. When she is awake we need to find a way to take those chains of her. But for now I will let her sleep.   
  
_No one's POV_  
With that said Laxus laid beside her and swings his arms on her protective. He will let no one harm her again.


	16. Claustra

Chapter 16: Claustra

Birds were chirping when Laxus wake up. He notice there were a pair of arms wrapped on his waist. Then he saw the familiar blond mage. Her face was peaceful, with a small smile on her face. Laxus gentle stroke some lose hair out of her face. He then saw the chains around her wrist and his face darkened. 

Laxus POV  
If only he noticed sooner that something was wrong with that guy. If only he was stronger, then she wouldn't have those chains that cancelled her beautiful power. She was so beautiful in her other Forms. Not that she wasn't beautiful in her Human Form. I notice how people, mostly man, look at her. But still I fell in love with her Light Form. That day in the Forest of Roses.  
Can't believe that I am a God. And that I knew Lucy before Fairy Tail. No wonder I was attracted to her in Guild. But then I was just a power hunger idiot. I have changed now, I don't care about power anymore. I just want power to protect the ones I love. Even Fairy Tail is now in back the list. Still at the bottom, but I heard what that bastard said about that Fairy Tail was under a spell. So I don't hold it against them. But still they hurt the one I love, and for that they will pay evenly.  
But now I just want to lay her with my beautiful Star in my arm I hope she will always stay with me.   
And I fell back asleep.

Timeskip  
Lucy's POV

I wake up from a groan next to me. When I look to see where the groan come form I smile. There lays Laxus with a smile on his face and holds me in his strong arms. When his arms are wrapped around me I feel save. Then I look at my wrist and then a sharp pain comes from the chains.   
No one's POV

"OUCH"

Laxus wakes up form the sound of his mate being in pain. He shot up from the bed.  
"Lucy are you alright" He said while scanning the room for any danger. "Y yeah I am alright, but does chains are hurting me." She said with pain in her voice. "I think there are draining to much of my power."   
"How can we get them of?" Laxus asked with worry in his voice. He doesn't like the one he loves being in pain. "W we ha v ve to s say the r release spell. It's; Let the one who is sealed be released. B but I don't the wor rds in t the cor rect lang guage.  
''AHHHH'' Lucy screamed form the pain. Then Laxus begins to glow, and says. 

Ut qui solvi signatum  
CLAUSTRA

Then out of nowhere a key appeared in Laxus hands.

Laxus POV  
When I heard Lucy scream out of pain. Something inside me snapped. I have to stop the pain for Lucy. Think Laxus, you are also a God, so you know the language. Think think think... Then the words just appear in my mind and I begin to glow and say the words. Then I feel something in my hands.

Lucy's POV  
I screamed out in pain, I feel myself going unconscious. Damn I just hope Laxus heard my words. Claustra is the last thing I hear before everything is black.

No one's POV

Laxus is shocked when the key is in his hands. But snap out of it and quickly release Lucy from the chains. And held her in his hands until she will be conscious again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut qui solvi signatum - Let the one who is sealed be released (Latin)  
> Claustra - Key (Latin)


	17. Toshihiro

Chapter 17: Toshihiro

_Dream/Flashback_

_No one's POV_

 

_''Uncle Toshihiro will you play with me?'' asked a little Lucy to the man with white hair in a blue and white kimono._

_"Of course my little star princess." Said the man in the kimono who is named Toshihiro._

_"Catch me if you can Uncle." Lucy said while she ran away from Toshihiro. He just smiled and ran after her._

 

**_Then the scene changed to the throne room from the castle._ **

 

_"What you have done is unforgivable. You will be banished to the darkest depths know to the Gods;  Tartaros. I am sorry brother, but this time you have crossed the line. You are no longer the God of Truth but you will know as the God of Lies."  Said the God of the Sky aka Lucy's father._

_Little Lucy saw it all from her hiding spot in the throne room. Tears streamed on her little cheeks. Her Uncle was going to be banished in Tartaros. The story's she was told about that placed scared her. Only the most violent criminals where there. Every God of Goddess who goes to the Gates of Death never returned. She would never see her Uncle again._

_"You will be sorry brother, the throne of the Earth will be mine." Toshihiro said, now dubbed the God of Lies. His hair changed to black._

_Then the guards dragged him out of the throne room. Toshihiro spotted little Lucy in her hiding spot, while he was being dragged out of the room, and when he crossed the spot he whispered, " Don't cry Lucy, be strong and learn from this. Never let you judgement be clouded, be a good Queen that the people need. Goodbye". All that Lucy could do was nod._

****

**_The scene changed again, this time Lucy was older and training her magic from her mother._ **

_"My dear Star there is one way to change a God who is be claimed by the darkness. And that is to purify him. But to do this your heart must be full of love for that person. Never give up hope for anybody. No one is born evil or good. You always must have faith and hope never forget that. But this will be only be last resort. Because all the people who have tried purify someone have succeed but had to pay with the life." The Goddess of Earth aka Lucy's mother said._

_"So to save someone from the darkness, you must take the darkness out of them and let them remember the light Mother?" Older Lucy asked._

_"Indeed my darling Star. Now go to you other lessons." Lucy's mother said. Lucy pouted._

_"But Mother you lessons are some much more interesting than all those boring etiquette lessons." Lucy said while still pouting._

_"Lucy you have to learn how to be a proper queen." Lucy's mother said in stern voice._

_"Yes Mother." Lucy answered._

 

Then Lucy awakened. The first thing she saw was Laxus sleeping in a chair beside her bed and holding her hand. She smiled at the scene and decided to wake him up.

"Laxus wake up." Lucy said. Laxus opened his eyes and was shocked to see that Lucy was awake.

"Lucy you are awake I was so worried about you." He said.

"Sorry to worry you Laxus." Lucy said with guilt in her voice.

"Don't be, I love you of course I worry." Laxus said with a big smile on his face.

"I love you to Laxus." She giggled and smiled. And they shared a passionate kiss.

 


	18. Going Away

Chapter 18: Going Away

 

"Laxus I have found a way to defeat the God of Lies. And I have found out that he is or rather was my Uncle Toshihiro." Lucy said. Laxus eyes widened. "Wait what! How do you know this Blondie?" He said with a shocked face. And then Lucy told him about the dream she had, and how she had seen how Father banished her Uncle. 

"But I don't why he was banished. That is the only part I don't remember." Lucy said with saddens in her voice. "Don't worry about it Blondie. We have now found a way to get your Uncle back." Laxus said and ruffled her hair.

But what Lucy didn't tell was the warning of her Mother. That she could loses her life if she purify her Uncle. So she just smiled a sad smile. "Now let's get breakfast, because I am hungry." Laxus said and Lucy nodded in agreement. And so they were off to buy food at the market.

_Meanwhile by The Fairy Tail guild._   
  


"Damn we have searched everywhere but no sign of Lucy anywhere." Gray said with a grim face.  
"Cheer up Gray we still havens searched everything. We still have a few places the go." Levy said, but her words didn't match her face.   
"We will find Bunny Girl!" Gajeel said to Levy.

''Yeah Cosplayer has to be somewhere, let's go on this job with all the teams. The job is to take a few dark guild out. So they need more teams and it's in a city we haven't look yet for Cosplayer. So we do the job and meanwhile we also look for Lucy in that city.'' Bickslow said. Everyone said with their jaws dropped.

''What? This handsome head isn't only for the ladies.'' Bickslow said while sticking out his tongue. Surprisingly Natsu was the first to recover from his shock. ''That is a good idea. Let's do that.'' Natsu said and everyone's jaws dropped more than possible. Natsu agreed on a plan! Natsu grasps that whole plan! That were the thoughts that were going to everybody head. 

_Later when everybody was recover was the big shock_

 

''So we all agree that Team Natsu plus Wendy and Carla, The Thunder Tribe and Shadow Gear plus Gajeel and PanterLily are going this job and then going to look for Lucy?'' Levy said. Everybody present nodded there head.

''Okay then let's go packing, and we meet at the train station in two hours.'' Levy said. ''Oh and Bickslow where is the job located?'' She asked.

''Oh it's located in Mystic Tower in the Phoenix Mountains.'' Bickslow said.

_Back to Lucy and Laxus_

 

''So Lucy where should we go?'' Laxus asked. While eating his breakfast in the hotel room.

''I think we should go to the Phoenix Mountains, I have the feeling that his there.'' Lucy said with a frown on his face.


	19. Phoenix Mountains

Chapter 19: Phoenix Mountains

  
_Lucy´s POV_

And so Laxus and I where on the way to the Phoenix Mountains. I really have a bad feeling about this whole trip, the feeling that something is going to happen. But my instinct tell me to go the Mountains, so we will go there. And I have Laxus with me, with him everything will be okay. I think will watching Laxus walking in front me.

"Come on Lucy, or I will leave you behind." Laxus shouted. I smiled and said; "You would never leave behind you, you love me too much." I teased and kissed him on his cheek. I hear him something mutter under his breath.

 

_Laxus POV_

Damn that woman. But she is right I would never leave her behind, I love her too much to leave her.

"Yeah you stuck with me until you get sick me" I teased back with a loving smile. "And you with me Sparky.” She smiled back. Then I got an idea. And I put on music from my music pod, and sing along with it.

 

 **Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**  
You got the healing that I want  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on

I see Lucy eyes widened, and smiling. And I continue to sing. ****  
  
We got this king size to ourselves  
Don't have to share with no one else  
Don't keep your secrets to yourself  
It's kama sutra show and tell (yeah)  
Woah  
  


We still continue to walk.

**There's loving in your eyes**  
That pulls me closer  
(Ooh it pulls me closer)  
It's so subtle  
(It's so subtle)  
I'm in trouble  
(I'm in trouble)  
But I'd love to be in trouble with you

 **  
**Then Lucy is singing with me.

 ****  
Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
You got the healing that I want  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
You got to give it up to me  
I'm screaming mercy, mercy please  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on

Then I stopped with singing and let Lucy sing by herself. I love her voice.

**And when you leave me all alone**

**I´m like a stray without a home**

**I´m like a dog without a bone**

**I just want you for my own**

**I got to have you babe**

Then we sing together again.

**Woah**  
There's loving in your eyes  
That pulls me closer  
(Ooh it pulls me closer)  
It's so subtle  
(It's so subtle)  
I'm in trouble  
(I'm in trouble)  
But I'd rather be in trouble with you

 

Then Lucy stopped singing and I am singing alone again.

 

**Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
Ooh, baby I got that healing that you want, yeah**

And I looked at her with a big smile. And let her sing.

**Like they say it in the songs  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**

And we sing the final part together again.

  
 **Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**  
You got the healing that I want  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on, babe  
You got to give it up to me  
I'm screaming mercy, mercy please  
Just like they say it in the song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
Just like they say it in a song  
Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on  
Oooh

Then the song is over and we are both smiling. Lucy gave me a big hug and climbs on my shoulders and sits there.

 

And so we continue walking down the path that will lead us to the Phoenix Mountains, while Lucy and I were singing other songs.  

When we were halfway on the mountains, I heard in the distant an annoying voice. I frowned and hoped I just imaged it. I know that Blondie said it´s wasn´t their fault that she had leave Fairy Tail. I decided to warn Lucy about the people that coming our way.

 

“Blondie I hear and smell some people from Fairy Tail heading our way.” I said while looking at her face above me. Her face darkened and she says,” Oh really. Guess it was meant to happened.” Damn stupid people who have to ruin the fun time I had with Lucy. I know from her expressing she is thinking back at the time at guild.

 

_Meanwhile by Fairy Tail_

 

“We have been walking for hours.” Natsu whined. As the mages of Fairy Tail walked down a rocky path. “Oh stop whining and move a long” Gray said. “Ne, minna I am smelling something familiar. I smell vanilla and strawberries with a hit of cinnamon. Where have I smelled that before.” Natsu said. “I smell it too Natsu. It´s a really familiar smell.” Wendy said. “Oh I know you always said that Lucy smelled like vanilla and strawberries, but I don´t know where the cinnamon comes from.” Happy said. “Wait you mean that Lucy is somewhere around here!” Erza said shocked. “What, so that means she is close.” Gray said. “Yeah the smell is getting closer, and I can hear voices. But I don´t know what they are saying.” Gajeel said. “Let move up the pace and been there faster!” Levy shouted in excitement, and run forward. “Shrimp wait for me.” Gajeel grumbled. “No Levy don´t leave us here!” Jet and Droy shouted, and ran after Levy. “Guess we have to follow them.” Freed said. And so the Fairy Tail mages followed the others.

 

_By Lucy and Laxus_

 

“We can avoided them you know.” Laxus said. While still seeing the frown on his mates face. “No, I have to face them one day. It is bounded to happen.” Lucy sighed. “If you say so Lucy.” Laxus answered. Still not liking how her face looked. But he knows she is right, she as to face them one day and with the stubbornness of Fairy Tail that will never stop. Even if she hide forever, they would still find her. Because Fairy Tail would to anything for their family. And now they have hurt so much, they want to make it right. “Let´s get this on with it. They will be here in a few minutes. Looks like they are moving faster.” Laxus said. Lucy just sighed, but didn´t have a frown on her face anymore when looks at her face above him.

 

_By Fairy Tail_

 

“Yes the smell is closing in fast. Come on guys!” Natsu said, when they were almost at the top of the mountain. When they reached the top the saw something surprising.


	20. Forgiveness

Chapter 20: Forgiveness

 

The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong.

\- Mahatma Gandhi

 

**_What happened last Chapter..._ **

 

Laxus & Lucy:

  
_We can avoided them you know." Laxus said. While still seeing the frown on his mates face. "No, I have to face them one day. It is bounded to happen." Lucy sighed. "If you say so Lucy." Laxus answered. Still not liking how her face looked. But he knows she is right, she as to face them one day and with the stubbornness of Fairy Tail that will never stop. Even if she hide forever, they would still find her. Because Fairy Tail would to anything for their family. And now they have hurt so much, they want to make it right. "Let's get this on with it. They will be here in a few minutes. Looks like they are moving faster." Laxus said. Lucy just sighed, but didn't have a frown on her face anymore when looks at her face above him._

 

Fairy Tail mages:  
  


_"Yes the smell is closing in fast. Come on guys!" Natsu said, when they were almost at the top of the mountain._   
_When they reached the top the saw something surprising._

****

**_Continue with the story..._ **

_No one's POV_   
  


The Fairy Tail mages and Laxus and Lucy met on the top of The Phoenix Mountains. The Fairy Tail mages where surprise to see Laxus there with Lucy on his shoulders.

"Laxus-sama..?" Says Freed. "What are you doing here with Lucy? And why is she on your shoulders?"

 

Every Fairy Tail mage has a look of confusion on their face. Why would Laxus be with Lucy? They didn't know Laxus even liked Lucy. Let alone that she gets away with sitting on his shoulders.

  
Meanwhile Laxus is not happy with seeing his former guild mates. Yes he is slightly relieved that his team appears to be alright and that the others also look alright. Not that he will ever admit it. But these people hurt his Star. And everyone who hurt her can never be forgiven. Laxus first instinct was to beat the living shit out of them and take Lucy somewhere far away from them. But he knew that Lucy wouldn't like it and that she wanted to confront Fairy Tail and to forgive them, because now she knew the truth about all her painful experienced in her life in Earth Land. 

  
Lucy was a different story. She was happy to see her former guild mates. Yes they caused her pain but she knew that it wasn't their fault. It hurts to think what the guild did to her, but she would forgive them even when she didn't know the truth she would still forgive them. Because that was the person she was and raised to be by both her mothers. She glanced down to Laxus face and she saw that he glared at Fairy Tail. She understood why. She would probably have done the same thing if they had hurt Laxus. She sighted, let’s just get this over with.

 

"Well Freed to answer your question I just climbed on them." Lucy said. And Laxus just shrugged. With that answer the Fairy Tail mages had even more questions. And there just stood there with disbelieving faces. Not believing that The Proud Laxus Dreyar let someone sit on his shoulders and let that someone get away with it.

"So any reason that you Fairies are all here in the Mountains?" Laxus asked coldly. That seems to snap the Fairies out of there disbelieving world and back into reality. They shudder at the cold in Laxus voice.

 

"Yes we are on a mission to take out a few dark guilds. And to find Lucy and explain to her our behaviour towards her and asked her forgiveness." Erza answered.

"And why would Blondie forgive you all? You hurt her! You made her leave the guild." Laxus said still with cold in his voice.

 

"Yes we are really sorry we hurt Lu-chan. But we want to explain ourselves and our actions." Levy said with a sad face.

"Fine, let make a camp and talk there further." Laxus said.

Laxus walked away with Lucy still on his shoulders. In all this time Natsu didn't speak. Natsu is dense but he knew that if he wanted his best friend back he would not come at her head on. He would aloud her space.

 

_Later when the camp is up_

 

Everyone sat down. And Levy spoke up.

"Lucy we would all like to explain ourselves. Is this alright with you?" Levy asked.

"Yeah go ahead." Lucy said.

"First of Lucy we are really sorry and we would understand that you would never forgive us, but you deserve the know why we would act like that. We all are unsure how it happened but somehow we all were under a spell. We don't know who cast it, but somehow it alter our thoughts and emotions, it was like we weren't in control over our mind. We all know what we said but we weren't in control. A few weeks ago we somehow woke up. It was like we finally out of trance. We remember everything we did to you Lucy and everyone want to find you immediately to explain everything and bring you back to Fairy Tail." Levy explained and all the other Fairies nodded in agreement. They all hold their breath waiting for what Lucy would say.

 

"I forgive you." Lucy said. And all of their jaws dropped to the ground.

"Wait what..? But..! Just like that Cosplayer?" Bixlow said with wide eyes under his masked. Not that someone saw that.

 

"Yes you know what you have done wrong and apologised to me." Lucy calmly answered.

Meanwhile Laxus just smirked and shakes his head. He chuckled at everyone shocked faces. 'Damn Blondie.'

 

All the Fairies were gaping like a fish. Lucy also chuckled at their faces.

"I think you but broke them Love." Laxus said while still chuckling. "It appears so." Lucy said with a smile.

 

"Does this means that you will go back with us to Fairy Tail?" Gray still with a shocked face.

"No." Immediately all the shocked faces turned to sad.

"Why Lushie?" Happy asked with tears in his eyes. Lucy turned to Happy and gather him in her arms and hugged him and Happy hugged her back still with tears in his eyes.

"Because I have to do something first." Lucy answered. Laxus gave Lucy a knowing smile. "But we can still take the mission with all of you. If Laxus wants of course." Lucy said.

"If you want to Blondie than sure." Laxus said.

"Yeah we could use extra hands on this mission." Erza said.

"Lu-chan what is it that you have to do first?" Levy asked.

 

Lucy and Laxus looked at each other at Lucy nodded at Laxus. And Laxus started to explain their story.

 


	21. Explaining

**Chapter 21: Explaining**

_No one’s POV_

 

Laxus begin on how he met Lucy in the Forest of Starlight. And that how Lucy explained that she left the guild because she couldn't take it anymore. When Laxus explained all this the Fairy Tail mages all looked guilty and had sad eyes. All the Fairy Tail Mages couldn't believe that they hurt Lucy and that she forgives them, just like that. 

 

_Flashback_

_''What are you doing here Blondie?'' Laxus said._

_''Don't call me Blondie, you are blond too you know. And I asked you first.'' Lucy replied._

_''Well I am here because I am traveling when I was banned from the guild, and I just one of the many forest I have seen in my travels'' Laxus said._

_''Oh I guess I am doing the same. Yesterday I was kicked out of Team Natsu and replaced with Lisanna after they ignored me for six months. So I left the guild. Now I am traveling and waiting until the seal is broken.'' Lucy said._

_Laxus POV_

_I am shocked. Blondie was kicked out of her team and replaced by Lisanna. Wait Lisanna was dead._

_''Oh yeah you weren't there when everybody from the guild was transport to a parallel world named Edolas. I will explain. Well Lisanna hadn't dead that day. She was transport to Edolas and lived there with the Edolas Fairy Tail. But when we came there, because we had to save the guild, who were turned into a giant lacrima, of the king of Edolas. But that story is for another time. Well anyway she was also transport back with us to Earthland when we had done or duty there. And that is how Lisanna came back from the 'dead'.'' Lucy explained._

_I was stunned, so she was alive all this time. Well I am glad that she is back but why did they kicked Blondie out of the team? ''Blondie why did they kicked you out of the team? And what seal were you talking about? '' I asked._

_No one's POV_

Then Laxus explained about the seal Lucy had on her and that she was actually a goddess of Darkness and Light. 

 

''Well they said I was weak and I hide behind my spirits. But they don't know the first thing about me. They only my human live, but when the seal is broken I turn back how I really look. And I get all my original powers back. I am really a goddess of Darkness and Light. You will see that in a moment, so please close your eyes for a second.'' Lucy said. 

Then Laxus goes on about how stunned he was about her Light-Form. 

''Wait you have a different Form?'' Gajeel asked. "Yes I have, want to see?'' Lucy answered. All the Fairies nodded their head. And then had to look away, because of a blinding light. Laxus just smirked and remember the first time he had seen it. And how he was also blinded by the light.

 

And there she was again in the beautiful white-purple gown with the golden staff. All of the Fairies jaws dropped at the sight. They were speechless and the beautiful Lucy just giggled at the sight of there dumb fooled expressions. Laxus just smiled and kissed her on the cheek. While the mages were still speechless.

 

"Wow..." Was all that Evergreen said.

Then she changed back at her Human-Form. Laxus went on with the story. And said how they travelled together to the Lake of the Moon and how Lucy retrieved her bracelet in the Lake. And showed her bracelet to the Mages. It was beautiful and very detailed. Lucy then explained how the bracelet broke a piece of the seal and that she was able to transform in her Dark-Form. 

 

"Can you show us your Dark-Form Lu-chan?'' Levy asked curious. "Sure." Lucy answered and there was another blinding light. When the light died down a beautiful dark haired lady with a golden sword in her hand and a black gown stood there.

 

And again the Mages were speechless. And just stared at her while Laxus just stood there with a teasing smile on his face. 

"Turns out she isn't a natural blonde." Laxus teased Lucy. "I thought we already went over this Laxus.'' Lucy said with a pout on her face. Laxus just chuckled at her expression. Lucy changed back and continue the story when the where in Clover City. She left the part out of there date and how the night was fantastic. She was going about the job they did together and that she took out a whole dark guild. They Fairies just looked in disbelief.

 

"Yes that was very impressed I didn't lift even finger to help. Blondie is very strong and scary if you get her fired up." Laxus said with still a teasing smile on his face. Lucy just pouted and muttered on her breath that she wasn't that scary. Laxus just hugged her and continue on with their story. How they travelled next to the Forest of Roses. And how it was so familiar to both of them. Then Laxus explained the biggest plot twisted in the story, which shocked the Fairies. That Laxus was actually the God of Thunder and Lighting and that he was betrothal to her in the World of Gods. And that they met in the Forest of Roses. 

 

Then Lucy explained that she then not had her full memories, still hasn't like Laxus because of the seal. And that there are probably hundreds of Gods in this World, but they just don't know it yet. Anyway that Laxus explained how they met an old friend of Lucy, Ryu and his partner dragon Kaida. Laxus said this with a dark expression on his face and the Fairies felt the tension in the air and Lucy just looked down to her feet. Then Laxus said with bitter in his voice that Ryu had kidnapped Lucy and that he worked for the bad guy which later turned out to be Lucy Uncle the God of Lies. And that Lucy was cuffed with Aut Vinculis Deus and that those chains made her powerless. 

 

"Well obvious I saved her and took of the chains off with a spell." Laxus said still with a dark look on his face. The Fairies that there was more to it, but didn't push. And Laxus just hugged Lucy close to his body and calmed so what down. "Anyway while she was captured, her Uncle said that he was responsible for the crap in Lucy life on Earthland." Laxus said with bitter and would't let go of Lucy. While Lucy buried her face in Laxus chest, not wanted to remember the kidnapping. Laxus was still angry at himself and the state he found Lucy in. It was a bitter memory for them both. The Fairies just had to take in all this information. 

 

"So what you have to do first is to defeat your Uncle?" Levy asked. Lucy just nodded. "We will help you! Right guys?!" Gray said. "Yes that is the least we could to do, to make it up to you Lucy." Ezra said. "Ofcourse, I am all fired up.'' Natsu said in excitement in his voice. "I will follow Laxus-sama everywhere!" Freed exclaimed. The rest of the Fairies nodded determined. 

"Minna..." Lucy said with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Laxus looked then and also smiled when he saw the smile on Lucy face. 

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. So sorry if there are any mistakes. Please say if you do.  
> This is my first fanfiction, please be gentle. I will also posting this on my Fanfiction.net account: PrettyStarsInTheSky. And my Wattpad.


End file.
